Who Framed Master Tigress?
by tigergirl123
Summary: After The Murder Of The Emperor's Son,Tigress Is Accused Of Murder Now Po and The Gang Must Find Who Ever Framed Her within 10 Days Or She Gets a Execution


**TIGRESS IS WANTED o_o,IT WAS CALLED WANTED TIGRESS..BUT I LIKED WHO FRAMED MASTER TIGRESS BETTER :)**

In the darkest of nights,The Emperor's palace was heavily guarded by soldiers as the son of the Emperor went outside,he was a tall,buff Lion he smiled with pride..he was someday gonna be like his father,the emperor of Yen City

"Goodnight father i will be back soon.."His voice was strong and bold

"My Dear Charlies where will you be going at this time of the hour?"Said his father,he was a middle-aged lion as he stand by his son

"Well i just like to go for a walk that's all.."Said Charlies,smiling at his father

"Then take this.."The Emperor gives him the dragon sword,it became a tradition passed on from Emperors Before

"Thank you Father..i will back before the sun shall rise.."Charlies ran into the forest,not knowing a figure was watching him

The Figure looked like the shape of a tiger,as it's Amber eyes locked on to the Running Lion and it purred with delight as it ducked down and makes a big leap to the next building and then the next until the figure was right in front of the Lion

"Whos there!"He takes out the sword and keeps turning around and around

The figure jumped down right in front of him,quickly taking out it's tiger and the Lion clashed their swords in a sword fight but the tiger used it's other paw to slap the sword out of the Lion's paw and as he falls down the tiger brings the sword up to his neck

"your fate has now been decided,Death it shall be.."Said The Tiger as it pressed it's sword to the lion's neck causing little spills of blood coming down to his chest

It' sounded like a female voice,a familiar voice we all know

"I don't know who you are,Nor how you got here..but if i die,you will die trial!"Charlies Bares His teeth

"So May It Be,But they will have to find me.."The Tigress then Twirls her sword and holds it up high,pointing it at his heart

"I TAKE YOUR LIFE...my Young Emperor"She stabs him in the heart and whispers him in his ear

"I think i hear something..OVER HERE!"Said a guard as 23 Soldiers and the Emperor comes into the woods

The Tigress Jumps high and lands on a building as the Emperor sees his dead son,then looks up at the shadowy Figure as it holds up her sword,the king knows that sword anywhere

"Master tigress?"He gasp,why she killed his son

"Heheheh.."The Tigress vanished into thin air

"What do we do now my Emperor?"A Solider bows down

"We find and get master tigress,for killing my son..i want her at my palace before tomorrow night!"His Voice was more tougher and meaner than usual

A Solider was carrying His dead son

* * *

*Jade Palace*  
The Sword that the Assassin had last night was now in the paws of tigress and she practiced it,the sword was silver with flame carvings on it,Oogway gave her this sword when she was little,and used it most of the time

"Hey Tigress..um what are you doing?"Po Came in,seeing tigress striking with her sword at the thin air

"Practicing my sword,haven't used it since i was little.."She was so busy at practicing,she didn't bother looking at him

"well,anyway..Breakfast is ready..i made your favorite"He smiled

Tigress sets her sword down,and walked passed him

"thank you po.."She said

While they all was eating,Mantis kept laughing..maybe thinking of something funny

"Hey you guys wanna hear a joke?"He said,then everyone start sighing and awing

"Mantis,not to be mean or anything..but your jokes are pretty bad"Po looked at Mantis with a worried face,then he shoved another dumpling in his mouth

"no,no this one is good!"Mantis Pleated

"Okay Okay,what did the plate say to the other plate while on a date"He smiles

"i don't know what?"Tigress had her elbow on the table and placed her paw on her cheek,while using her other paw to pick up tofus and eat it

"He said,Hey! Dinners On Me tonight!"Mantis said

"AWWW.."everyone slam there heads on the table

"that's more terrible than the last one!"said crane

"what you mean the one about the fireman saying that girl was hot?"Said Mantis

"YES!"they all said while looking at him

"But my jokes are always funny..hey wanna hear ano-"

"Im done.."Tigress Stood up leaving her unfinished tofu and walks out

"Me too.."They said leaving Mantis with his own jokes to tell

"Im Up For some training what about you guys?"Po Said

"yah,Good enough for me"Tigress agreed,Then A bunch Of Guard came and a few jumped on tigress

"Get Off!"She growls

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!"Master shifu came running in

"Master Tigress,is being held as a prisoner for killing the emperor's son..and must see him right now!"Said a Soldier

"WHAT!"Master shifu said

"WHAT!?"Said Tigress who was shocked,she killed no one

"WHAT!"said the others

"I KILLED NO ONE!,IM INNOCENT!"she growls as the soldiers holds her up and hand cuffed her and put on a steel collar on her neck and used a chain leash

"YAH!"said po

"she didn't do anything..let her go!"Po didn't like this one bit,Master tigress would never kill anyone

"Sorry dragon warrior,we only take the emperor's orders!"Said The solider

"Come on!"He Pulls the chain leash and tigress was forced to follow

"Master you can't let them do this!"Said viper

"Im Sorry,we can not go against the emperor's orders..only reason with him"Said Shifu

"Okay so lets go see this Emperor and reason with him..we can't let tigress end up like this"Said Po

"and that's what we are going to do,dragon warrior"Shifu slowly nods

* * *

*Emperor's palace*  
It Was a palace just like the jade place,but only taller and had dragon detail markings,inside was huge as the Emperor sits at his throne

"Who are you?"He looks down at them

"Your Highness,We are here to reason with you..that master tigress is innocent"Said Master Shifu bowing down at the Emperor

"Are you suggesting that i should release her?"The Emperor Questioned him

"While we taken her..we found the sword,the same sword that murdered my son.."The Emperor clinched his fist

"Please let us see her!"Said Viper,slithering forward

"Very Well,BRING IN THE PRISONER!"he yells

Soon Tigress Came in still hand cuffed as she looked at him,A Solider Poke her with his spear,she growls and kept walking,she stands by the other side of the Emperor

"You think that this girl,is innocent?,look at her..shes a kung fu master..battled many fights and is to be feared by many"Said the Emperor

"You Let her go..shes not the one you seek!"Po yells

The Emperor growls

"Fine i Will let her go..."

Everyone smiled

"But if she didn't do it,i wanna have the one that did or.."

"Or?"Po Said

"If i don't have the one that did it in 10 days..I will have no choice but to have master tigress be in a execution!,her head will be cut off!"The Emperor said

Everyone gasped,even tigress...for the first time she was worried and scared,Who Framed Her?

**AHHHHHHH,PO AND THE REST OF YOU!,BETTER FIND WHO FRAMED TIGRESS! D: SHE DIDN'T DO IT D:**


End file.
